I'll Be Home For Christmas
by T2 Angel
Summary: Ichabod is traveling abroad in England but promises his girlfriend, Abbie, that they will be together on Christmas Day. Meanwhile, Abbie and Ichabod have separate conversations with Jenny and Joe, respectively, about their relationship and where it is going. Another story inspired by and for sleepyheadfan20.


**A/N: Hello, all! Here is my second Sleepy Hollow Christmas one-shot. So, here's the thing: it's not a direct sequel to "Mr. Crane Goes to the Theater" but it is, in essence, a spiritual sequel. Now, due to popular request, I am brainstorming an actual sequel to that one but I hope you guys like this one and would like a sequel to it as well.  
**

 **Also, this is another story inspired by amazing writer, sleepyheadfan20, who's writings are AMAZING!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I'll Be Home For Christmas**

Abbie paced back and forth as she scratched her head. She was on the phone with Ichabod. "Well, why's it taking so long?"

" _A rather harsh storm came our way, darling,_ " Ichabod said.

Abbie sighed. "Just… just get home. Okay?"

" _I promise, my dear._ " He smirked. " _I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me._ "

"As long as it's not only in your dreams."

" _My darling Abbie,_ you _fill my dreams. Making them the most pleasant of all._ "

"Oh, stop being romantic."

" _Did it lessen your anger against me?_ "

She paused. "Slightly."

" _Then I have achieved success._ "

She scoffed and shook her head. "Just come home."

" _I will make every attempt to hasten my return._ "

"Alright." She stopped. "I love you, Ichabod."

" _I love you, Abbie._ "

"Get home to me."

" _You have my word._ "

"I can't wait to see you."

" _I'm counting down the seconds._ "

Abbie hung up the phone and looked outside. The news said that the weather had been pretty terrible in London lately and the northeast coast of the States hadn't been much better. She wanted to hurt him for choosing two weeks before Christmas to go visit England. In all likelihood, she would hurt him but make up with him immediately afterward.

She sat down and sighed. Twelve hours, if she were lucky. Twelve hours and he'd be home. She dealt with it for two weeks. She could last twelve more hours. In theory.

She just wanted him home. After all they'd dealt with the past couple of years, it was the first Christmas without something supernatural going on and their first Christmas as a couple.

Abbie groaned. She hated being like this but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to, either. She wanted her man home. Now.

* * *

Ichabod looked out of the window of the airport. They were about to start boarding in a few minutes. He was relieved to hear it. He needed to get home to his beloved as soon as possible. He missed her more than he realized.

It had been different the past year since Pandora and the Hidden One were destroyed. Abbie surviving the ordeal was nothing short of miraculous. That was what showed Ichabod how much Abbie meant to her, how much she always meant to him. They spent one week after the ordeal going about life as usual before their emotions got the better of them and they practically confessed at the same time. Over pizza, of all things. The months after that were calm by comparison, which didn't fool them. They knew the next mission was coming. It was just a matter of when; hence the reason for his trip was to gather some clues as to what might be coming next. Until the danger arrived, however, they enjoyed each other.

It was a surprisingly easy transition from friends to lovers. Ichabod theorized it was because they were already so close that becoming intimate was an easy step to make. All the time that had spent together, previously, just adding hand holding and the occasional to frequent kissing.

They became the constant targets of playful jabs by Jenny and Joe, another who's survival was a miracle. Ichabod didn't mind the teasing. He was happy. For the first time, in a long time, he was happy and wasn't questioning the motives or the intentions of the person he was happy with. Abbie was the piece of him that had been missing since he awoke. It wasn't until they declared their love how much he truly needed her and wanted her to always be in his life.

He loves her. He was thrilled to be able to say it.

He needed to get home. He saw that the stewardess was removing the rope to let people begin to board. He scooped up his bag and dashed toward the gate.

The stewardess had just clicked the rope to the other pole, removing it out of the way, and looked up to see Ichabod standing there.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "In a hurry to get home?"

"Very much so," Ichabod replied.

"I understand. Holiday season and anxious to get home." She held her hand out for his ticket and he handed it to her. "Got someone waiting for you?"

He smiled. "Indeed."

She scanned his ticket and smiled. "Let's not keep you waiting then, Mr. Crane. I'm sure she's just as anxious to see you."

"Thank you, Miss…" He looked at her name tag, "Gloria. One can only hope."

"I'm sure she is." She handed the ticket back. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Crane."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

* * *

Abbie and Jenny were at the dining room table at Abbie's house that afternoon, eating lunch. Jenny would glance up at Abbie and saw her sister actually pensive. It was quite the sight.

Abbie notice her constant gaze and finally asked, "Will you just tell me why you're looking at me, Jenny?"

Jenny smirked and shrugged, "Funny to see you Crane-less and jonesing for it."

"Shut up."

"You want him to deck your halls, don't you?"

"I said shut up!"

Jenny laughed, "Alright, alright."

Abbie groaned. But her leg started bouncing.

Jenny looked her over, "You really miss him, don't you?"

"I really do. It's so crazy! It's worse than that time after Katrina."

"You weren't dating him then, that's why."

Abbie shrugged. "I should be the one picking him up from the airport."

"Joe's already in New York and nobody needs you two gettin' it in the truck in a parking garage."

Abbie stared at her.

Jenny shot her a droll look. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Abbie shrugged, conceding her point.

Jenny looked her over. "You're really in love with him, aren't you?"

Abbie nodded, "Yeah. I am."

Jenny shook her head, "How did we get here?"

"Hell if I know." Abbie smiled. "Just not fighting it at all."

Jenny smiled. "So… where do you want this to go?"

Abbie stopped. She thought about her answer to that amazing question. "I don't know. I know he's… he's been through a lot. Katrina and all. It's probably why he didn't say anything before now."

"You don't blame him for that, do you?"

"Hell no. It's probably why I didn't say anything, either. I didn't wanna freak him out." Abbie stopped. "But… if it's he wants it… I want to go all the way with this."

Jenny jerked her head back, "For real?"

Abbie nodded. "Is that crazy?"

"Probably. But being in love does that to people. And I'm not gonna stop you and I sure as hell ain't gonna tell you you're wrong. You're not. You deserve to happy, _he_ deserves to happy. You make each other happy. So, yeah, be crazy! I mean, you love each other, so, why not? Actually, the more I talk about it, it sounds pretty sane."

Abbie smiled, "Thanks, Jenny."

"You got it, Abbs."

* * *

Hours later, just after 11:00 PM, Joe picked up Ichabod from the airport and they made the drive back to Sleepy Hollow. Ichabod stared out of the window, anxiously awaiting to get home. He was so close and yet it seemed like the drive was taking longer than the flight.

Joe smiled, "Happy to be back?"

Ichabod came out of his thoughts, "Yes, yes." He thought about it. "Oh! And, uh… thank you so much for retrieving me, Joe."

Joe waved him off, "Don't worry about it. How was the trip?"

"Insightful yet uneventful, both for which I'm grateful."

"Don't blame you." Joe looked at him and could see that his usual Crane pensiveness was increased this time. "You really wanna see Abbie, don't you?"

"More so than I can express."

Joe chuckled, "Well, don't worry, Crane. I'm gonna get you home."

"Thank you very much."

Joe nodded. He was quiet for a second but glanced over at him. "So… what about your surprise?"

Ichabod smiled at him, "Yes. It is in store."

"Good. Like we promised, me and Jenny will stay clear of the house. Since we won't get back until late, that won't be a problem."

"I appreciate your understanding in this matter."

"Are you kidding? We want this to happen."

"I pray that this all doesn't backfire on me."

"We're still talking about Abbie, right?"

Ichabod smiled. "No one but her."

"Then it's all gonna be fine."

"Thank you, Joe."

"No problem."

They drove for a while more in silence until Joe looked over at Ichabod then back at the road.

"I know you didn't ask for my opinion but, if this means anything, I'm really happy about you and Abbie."

Ichabod looked at him, "That means very much, Joe. Thank you."

Joe smiled. "It's just… she and Jenny are like family to me. They were to Dad, too. And they've have been through a lot. You know that just as much as I do. The thing is… I always do my best to keep Jenny happy. I think you've always done that for Abbie. And way before you two became official. It's just… it's good to see."

Ichabod held his smile, "She's done wonders for me since I awoke. I'm glad I can make her happy in any way."

"You do, Crane. Just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you, Joe. For your friendship, as well. It is very much appreciated."

"Right back at you."

* * *

Ichabod walked into the house a little after 1 AM and rounded the corner to the living room to see Abbie was asleep on the couch in front of the Christmas tree. Smiling, he walked over to her, knelt down, and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and woke up. She looked at him, "Hey."

"Hello," Ichabod greeted.

"So… I've been waiting to ask this: who in the hell goes to England two weeks before Christmas when he has a girlfriend in the U.S.?"

"A foolish person, this I can admit. But I was merely investigating."

"Uh-huh. And… you were supposed to be back yesterday?"

"Forgive me, darling, but the weather had other plans."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"I do the best I can."

"Oh, shut up, Crane," she pulled him closer and kissed him.

After their kiss, they stared at each other, lovingly.

"Glad you're home," she whispered.

"As am I," he whispered. He traced his finger along the side of her face. "Can you please sit up?"

"Sure." She sat up straight. "What's up?"

"I just wish to do this properly."

"Do what?"

He held her left hand and positioned himself down on one knee. He pulled a black velvet ring box from his pocket.

Abbie felt all of the air leave her at once. "Whoa," she whispered.

"I have never known anyone as amazing as you," Ichabod said. "I have never trusted anyone as much as you. And I have never known love as I have known it with you."

"Crane…" she whispered as tears fell.

"Grace Abigail Mills, will do me the distinct of honor of sharing the rest of my life with you and becoming your husband?"

"Yes," she said, immediately. She made up her mind when he got down on one knee. "Yes, yes, yes. I can't say it enough. Absolutely, I'll marry you, Ichabod."

He almost couldn't believe what he heard. "You will?"

"Did I stutter?!" She kissed him with all she had and he returned her passion. After the kiss, he took the ring out of the box and slipped on her finger.

She stared at it in wonder. "When did you decide to do this?"

He stared at her, "The thought came to my mind when we confessed our feelings for each other. I wondered if this was too soon. But… I don't wish to wait until another crisis for you to know the full extent of my love for you."

She looked at him. "I already knew. But thank you… for wanting to take this step."

"Of course."

She looked at the ring again. "This ring is beautiful, Crane. Where did you find it?"

"Family heirloom. On my mother's side. It was somewhat lost to time until I tracked it down."

She slowly looked up. "Is that why you really went to England?"

"My trip served… many purposes. Think of it as a Christmas gift as well."

She stared at the ring. "You know… I never really thought marriage was in the cards for me, especially since learning I was a Witness." She looked at him. "Are you sure you want this? With me?"

"If there is anything I am sure of in this life, if there is one thing I know that I want, Abbie, it's this. It's you. It's the one thing I don't question."

Tears began to fall from her eyes, "Funny thing… the second I realized what you were doing, I didn't question it either." She laughed, "I just wanted to go ahead and ask."

"I was praying that this wasn't a mistake. That wouldn't reject me."

"Not a chance of that happening."

He smiled.

"I know everything from Katrina to all of it got to you. It would get to anyone. I know it still worries you, that _us_ still worries you. And don't apologize. I can't blame you for that and I won't."

"Thank you."

She put her hand on the side of his face, "But, trust me when I say this: I'm not her and I won't be, ever. I love you, Crane. You can trust that. We will make this work, Witnesses or not. I want to be your wife and I want you to be my husband."

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear those words."

She placed her hands on both sides of his face, "I know."

He smiled at her and placed his hands on hers, "And that is the greatest Christmas gift you can give me."

"I'm glad." She leaned and kissed him.

After their kiss, he stared at her, "Merry Christmas, Abbie."

She smiled. "Merry Christmas, Ichabod."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews! Please and thank you! And Merry Christmas to all and Happy New Year!**


End file.
